


Taste of Success

by AbelQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Connie Maheswaran, Adult Steven Universe, Adulthood, Alcohol, Closet Sex, College, F/M, Foreskin Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelQuartz/pseuds/AbelQuartz
Summary: After a stressful midterm week, Connie’s at a campus party, and Steven’s been invited along. The college life isn’t exactly for him, and Steven’s starting to feel a little stressed. What better way to relieve that than with the touch of a loving girlfriend and the privacy of a walk-in closet?[Spiritual successor to Taste of Victory on Tumblr]





	Taste of Success

* * *

 

Between cheap beer, expensive but equally awful beer, and something which the host referred to as ‘Blackout Punch,” Steven decided to stick with juice.

Still, the house party wasn’t as awful as he thought it would be. Midterms were certainly well-celebrated with the political science kids. Lion had warped off somewhere so as to not raise any suspicions around the neighborhood – and so he wouldn’t scare off any students. Steven had to remind himself from time to time that these people weren’t as used to these things as his friends in Beach City.

In the living room, a group of young adults were floating conversations, some stuff about business cards, economics and the campus radio station. The kitchen was full of laughter, and the dining room had been converted into a beer pong championship. Bass and ukulele pumped through the speakers.

Everything was crowded and fragrant and a little too formal. Steven knew that this was normal for a college environment, and this was almost enough to reinforce his belief that this wasn’t for him. He edged his way through the crowd, trying not to spill any drinks with his sheer size. These young adults had their eyes on him in a way that Steven wasn’t sure how to handle. The football players were all dwarfed by him, and he almost had to duck through doorways. Whoever had designed this house hadn’t had half-Gems in mind. He tugged on his t-shirt nervously, hoping the stone wasn’t glowing through.

And where was Connie? One round through the house hadn’t revealed her, and he was starting to get nervous. Steven stopped in the stairwell and backed up a couple steps, wondering if it was worth a trip to the restroom just to get some peace.

Two arms came around behind him and curled over his chest. He didn’t even have to look to smell the familiarity of coconut oil and homemade detergent. As Connie leaned over to kiss his cheek, Steven could catch the whiff of two-dollar red wine. He turned his head and leaned into the woman with a sigh.

“Need a break?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

The two of them padded up the carpet and into the hall of the second floor. Connie’s capris had been patched with floral print, and the loose black camisole showed off the muscle definition she had gained from tennis and fencing for so many years. No amount of human strength could actually topple Steven, but as Connie tugged, Steven followed her grasp like a minnow hooked by an anchor.

For some reason, the two main upstairs bedrooms were much larger than the ones downstairs, perhaps for a “master” feel that was lost on college kids renting houses. The extra space was nonetheless appreciated. Two women were curled up on the bed and breathing softly, eyes closed and denim wrinkled together. The only music that could heard was a faint bass through the floorboards, occasionally accompanied by a cheer or a particularly exuberant point in the conversations. 90’s wood paneling warmed the room, and framed movie posters from Korean dramas covered the bare walls.

“This is kinda nice, yeah,” Steven murmured, “but what were you doing up here? Those girls look really tired, I don’t wanna wake them up.”

“Don’t worry, they’ll be there for hours. I think one of them is the host’s sister.”

“I guess? They seem like good conversationalists.”

Connie smirked and pulled on the front of Steven’s shirt.

“I came to scope out the place,” she whispered, biting her lower lip as if she was going to burst from containing herself.

“Oh, snap, are we doing a heist now?”

The spy music that pranced through Steven’s head was interrupted by Connie’s hands on his hips. There was no atmosphere for slow dancing, but the two of them still rocked together for a moment awkwardly. The young man’s breath paused for a moment as one of his girlfriend’s hands hooked around his front belt loop, tugging on the denim. Before he could say another word, Connie had already opened up the walk-in closet.

The ceiling wasn’t vaulted as such, but it was high enough for Steven to be comfortable standing straight. Half the space was completely blank without the clothes to support it. Steven sifted through the collared shirts with his eyes. A lock clicked into place behind him. When he turned back around, Connie was looking up with those eyes, that specific, undefinable look he couldn’t resist no matter what she wanted from him.

“It’s peaceful here, I guess,” he said, leaning against a cabinet. “We didn’t have to come all the way up though. Do you need air? We can go for a walk if you want.”

“Steven…”

“Really, I know these people are your friends, and I want you to have a good time, but you know you don’t have to be around them if it’s making you feel awkward.”

“Steven.”

That was the name that made him shut up. Perfect intonations snapped him out of his worried state as Connie stepped up. She was not cruel, but she was direct. The kiss came even more directly. Standing up on her tiptoes, Connie let Steven do the work, his lips falling on hers in compliant desire.

As she came down to her feet again, Steven noticed her licking her lips. One giant hand came up to hold Connie’s face, stroking her cheek. He was so intent on staring into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking, that he didn’t notice her fingers coming down until the sound of his zipper filled the closet space. It was much, much louder than he had anticipated, and his heart paused for a moment.

“H-here? Now?”

“Do you want me to stop, Steven?”

“…not in a million years.”

Not that he knew exactly what Connie had planned – but it didn’t matter. There was an excitement in her spontaneous planning that made adrenaline twitch through his muscles. The woman smiled as she squared herself with Steven and locked eyes, barely able to contain her smile as she undid the button of his jeans.

He wasn’t prepared enough to be hard just yet, but he could feel himself beginning to swell; the presence of Connie’s touch was certainly helping. Steven gripped the hem of his shirt as Connie slid to her knees and took his pants with her.

“Were you planning this this whole time?” he whispered.

“No, but I’ve had some stray thoughts.” Connie’s voice was slightly muffled as she brought her face close to the white cotton, breathing deeply. “It’s hard to study sometimes when you’re on my mind…”

“Aw, Connie, I love you!”

She had to laugh, letting herself rest against Steven’s thigh. Of all the moments, this was the one that he had chosen to let it out. It was so like him, and Connie wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you too, Biscuit.”

It would be a while yet before she could say anything else. Connie hoped she wasn’t out of practice, or at least that she wouldn’t be when it came time for the main event. Steven could be a challenge sometimes, and considering that he was the one who almost always insisted on pleasuring her first, opportunities like this weren’t as common as she would have liked. College in general made sexual encounters difficult to plan.

But here they were. Hooking her fingers into Steven’s waistband, she pulled down slowly, her face following the elastic until they were mid-thigh. As her head raised, Connie opened her mouth and let the soft flesh slide along her tongue. She leaned forwards, pressing her face all the way down to the soft cushion of her boyfriend’s pubic pudge.

The hair around Steven’s thighs and genitals was not coarse or scratchy, but fine, dark, black to match his scalp. Connie opened her mouth wider to breathe. The cock was swelling against her tongue, and it wouldn’t be long before she would have to take breaks for air.

Two hands came down and rested on top of her head, on her temples. They did not push Connie down or force her in any way. It was the only affirmation Steven could give without groaning too loudly and alerting any passersby of their activities. Even without looking up, Connie could sense his expression, the consternated and meditative pout of someone desperately holding in sounds of pleasure. With such an honest and malleable face, Steven provided her imagination with several potential reactions to her pleasuring, all of which were just fine by her.

“Oh, gosh, Connie…”

His mumbles were desperate and hoarse. For such a sensitive man, Connie was always surprised at how long Steven could last. Still – the more comfortable she could make him, the easier he could cum, and that was a delightfully dangerous concept.

Connie pulled her head back; already, Steven’s shaft had expanded to a degree of discomfort against her jaw. Seeing it up close awed her when she considered how easily it seemed to slip inside sometimes. Reaching down, Connie gently removed Steven’s sandals from his feet, then tugged at his jeans and briefs. He stepped out obediently, giving side-eyed glances to the door, as if someone would come in and see him in such a mortifying state. For now, just a t-shirt would do.

Steven released Connie’s head and focused on gripping whatever wooden handholds he could find behind him. For her part, Connie slid her legs up her boyfriend’s thighs, her lips firmly attached to the end of his cock.

Her left hand took the difficult task of fondling Steven underneath. Each testicle was substantial and proportional to Steven as a whole, almost the size of kiwis. Connie had to spread out her hand as she weighed and massaged each ball in her palm, never squeezing, never gripping. The ends of her fingers and thumb did all the work, holding Steven in preparation.

She drew back her mouth for a moment. Her right hand slid over the saliva and used the wetness to stroke the man while Connie prepared herself. From the base, she held on and squeezed the skin upwards until the hood of Steven’s foreskin popped back over the edge of his head. Her lips and tongue approached, kissing and sucking the excess skin, moistened with the first drops of precum. Connie slid her thumb upwards along the bottom of his cock, pressing the meat of her digit underneath Steven’s glans and rubbing in a gentle circle. The rest of her fingers held the skin in place, full coverage of moistened protection for all the nerves that Connie was playing with.

Had it not been for the cabinet, Steven would have collapsed. It was all he could do to keep from panting like an animal as Connie pleasured him. When her tongue came under his foreskin and started to swirl there, Steven’s knees nearly buckled. Sweat stuck his t-shirt to his back, and the red fabric was darkening on his check and heaving belly as well.

He was ready. He had always been ready, but teasing Steven was both fun and easy to do. Connie relaxed her grip and withdrew her mouth. The angry pink head of the man’s cock throbbed to life before her as the skin slipped backwards. The whole of Steven’s thickness pointed towards her mouth, begging Connie with the words that he was afraid to speak. If only he knew how much she wanted this as well.

Forcing the whole shaft down her throat was out of the question, but Connie made a fist around what she could and used that as a barrier as she brought her face forwards once again. The turgid glans pressed against her tongue, dribbling precum onto her taste buds. As she began to move her mouth back and forth, Steven once more brought his trembling fingers to her hair, barely touching her scalp for fear of harming her during the process. All the love in his heart seemed to be leaking through his fingertips, silent thanks, silent lust.

Connie had to keep her mouth open. Even a grazing of teeth could make her cringe as well. Knowing Steven and knowing their bodies sexually helped her rhythm, helped her to find the places where she could potentially stumble. Each motion backwards and forwards was like the hands of a potter, finding just the right places to smooth out the clay and create a masterpiece. Her mouth was aching from the stretch, but she forced herself to continue; she was too close to give up now.

Gently rocking in place, Steven’s whimpers heightened in pitch, strained growls he had to keep to himself. Each finger trembled against Connie’s hair. Suddenly, his hands came down more as he bent over, palms touching his girlfriend’s head in warning.

“’s coming, Connie!”

It was going to be a few seconds, she knew that much. She continued just as she had, feeling Steven’s testicles rise in one hand, and the throbbing tension under her other. Once the already swollen head began to swell even more against her tongue, Connie knew she had to prepare for the inevitable flood. Perhaps it was the magic or perhaps it was just lucky genetics; either way, there was more than a mouthful coming her way.

The trembling abated for a split second, and that was the signal. Steven groaned slowly, as the first heavy shot squirted down Connie’s throat. The woman leaned back and swallowed, mouth open to let the cock slip from her lips. A second rope came forcefully, shooting onto Connie’s nose and cheeks. She had to close her eyes as Steven’s orgasm kept up. The few seconds of ejaculation seemed to last forever. Gently stroking, Connie eased all the semen she could out of her boyfriend’s body, oozing from the plumpness of his head down her knuckles and onto her chin. The torrent became a trickle, and the thick whiteness eased into the translucent aftermath of a cumshot.

Steven panted above her through his teeth, nearly bent over double from the release, sweating and spent. Just as he was about to catch his breath, Connie put her mouth back on the sensitive glans, suckling the rest of the residue out from the tip. His nerves flared up and his hands squeezed as gently as he could muster on either side of Connie’s head to pull her back. After the intensity of his climax, things were a little too painful to revisit. She already knew this, and the fact that she was teasing him was not lost on Steven.

Connie let go and pushed herself up from the ground on shaky knees. One eye opened, the other lid still coated in whiteness. A thick, pearly mask dripped from her eyebrows to her neck, a load to rival the most prolific porn star. The camisole was speckled with stray drops, white against black. They were going to have to clean up before they went back to the party.

“A little lighter than usual,” she commented, clearing her aching throat. “Did you take care of yourself before the party?”

“M-morning wood.”

“…need a moment?”

Steven nodded, forcing himself to straighten back up to his full six-foot-whatever. His vertebrae popped as he flexed the tension out of his back muscles. The swelling and erection had abated, and the man reached down to tug his foreskin back into place, wincing as he pushed the hood over his head. This painful afterglow was going to last for another hour or so if he had to guess. Steven let himself dangle for a moment, sighing as he caught his breath.

“Okay. Phew. Do you want me to get… I mean, you got something on your face.”

“Your fault.”

True. Steven smirked and bent down, face to face, before he ran his tongue from Connie’s neck all the way up her face, leaving a wide streak in the white splotch. When he pulled back, he swallowed, trying to keep up the devil-may-care expression. The man’s face twitched, the odd taste of his own ejaculate lingering in his mouth.

“Very romantic, but I was thinking tissues or something. Because now I have spit and jizz on my face.”

“You could have swallowed it all, you know.”

“And miss the flair?”

It really was starting to drip everywhere. Steven reached over and grabbed an ironed white undershirt from a folded pile behind them. Multitudinous apologies ran through his head as he cleaned Connie’s face, wiping his mess gently from around her eyes and cheeks. She remained still and patient, hands crossed over her chest like the long-suffering partner she was, pretending like she wasn’t enjoying the pampering.

“There we go.”

“Thank you, kind sir.”

“This is so much easier when we have the shower and bathroom and all that…”

As true as that was, the excitement of being here in the closet, behind a locked door with so many college kids milling around, bass pumping through the walls – it had made this a little bit more interesting. Connie gently took the shirt from Steven and finished all the spots his hands were too nervous to scrub out; he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Connie, and because of this tenderness there was still semen to remove.

Connie dabbed at the remaining spots on her shirt, wiping the discoloration. Hopefully the low light meant that nobody was going to notice. Steven picked up his underwear and pants, making himself as decent as he could, trying to ignore the obvious sweaty afterglow that his body exuded.

The music from the other room filled the romantic silence between them. Clothed again, Steven turned back to Connie with a silent sigh. Her thoughtful gesture was repayment for the incident under the bleachers, he knew, but he still was thinking of ways to up the ante, to repay her.

Another night. Connie collapsed against him and hugged as much of his bulk as possible. Both of them closed their eyes as they rocked. Time together was much better than time spent milling around this party. College was Connie’s space and her life right now, but these moments she could break away were more important than any class or social recreation. Steven had been part of her life for so long, and she intended to keep it that way.

“Do you want to go back down?” she whispered.

“Let’s stay here for a second.”

“I’d like that.”

The closet air was still hot and heavy from their escapade. There was a soiled stranger’s shirt on the ground, and the two of them wore equally sticky outfits from sweat and other fluids. A couple dozen drunken students were stomping below them. Steven held Connie and swayed with her in this beautiful, oppressive moment. Surrounded by thrift store outfits and accessories, in a house of strangers, this was their own little slice of paradise. The seconds passed without care. The night rocked around them.

 


End file.
